


I Need You

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Depressive, M/M, Sad, Sequel, Sucide, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, request, sequel to Come Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEQUEL TO "Come Home."<br/>After Mickey gets a call from Svetlana about Ian and tells him to come home Mickey finds what has her so worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> I was requested by a few to do a sequel.  
> You guys are a bunch of masochists lol.

Mickey storms in the house, rushing over to where Svetlana stands down the hallway.

“Where is he?” Mickey asks her rushed.

She points towards the bathroom.  “There. Hasn’t left.”

“You sure he didn’t find anything sharp and just…” Mickey starts panicking.

Svetlana nods her head. “You take everything out. You sister even take broken mirror in morning.”

Mickey dips his head and breathes heavily as he makes his way to the bathroom door.

“Hey, Ian?” Mickey opens the door slowly. He sees trash from the garbage all over the floor and Ian sitting on the floor in the middle of the mess.

“Why’d you hide them?” Ian asks, not looking towards Mickey. His eyes glued to the floor, distant.

“What?”

“Why’d you take them away?”

“Take what away?”

Ian doesn’t answer. He closes his eyes for a moment. Mickey wipes his hands down his face as he takes a seat near Ian, not close enough to touch him.

Mickey realizes what Ian means and answers “I’m trying to keep you safe.”

“It’s not right. You shouldn’t do that.”

“What? Help you?”

Ian rubs across his eyes. “You should’ve just left me alone.”

“What’re you… you’re not making any sense.”

“Why won’t you let me go?”

Mickey’s scared. “Go where?”

“End it.” Ian says bluntly.

“End what?” Mickey tries looking into Ian’s eyes but the redhead pushes away. “End us?” Mickey finally asks for clarity.

“No.” Ian says and Mickey feels relief until Ian continues. “Everything. I want everything to end.”

“Why?” _Why, why, why. That’s all I can ask. Fuck how stupid I can be._ Mickey thinks. _Take him by the fucking shoulders and tell him he’s being a fucking dumb ass and of course he can’t end it all. Don’t be a fucking idiot._ Mickey thinks. But he can’t. He can’t cause the thinks that might break Ian further so he just keeps asking why? Cause he doesn’t know what else to do.

“Why do you want everything to end, Ian?” Mickey asks again.

“Hurts too much,” Ian says. “I don’t want it. I don’t want to be me anymore. I don’t want to hurt.”

Mickey doesn’t know what to say. How can he make this better? He can’t. He knows now.

“So why’d you take them away? Why won’t you let me end it?”

“B-because…” Mickey swallows hard and looks down. Not able to look at the redhead. Barely recognizing him. Ian was always so…confident and self-assured. This wasn’t…

“Because why?” Ian asks.

Mickey looks back at him, searching his face. He moves his head closer. “Because I need you. I’m lost without- I need you, Ian. I need you here. Alive. And just… If you fucking died I- I don’t know what I’d do.” Mickey looks back down to his hands. “Especially if it’s my fault.”

It’s silent for a while.

“How’d you know?” Ian eventually breaks the silence.

“What?”

“To come here. How’d you know?”

“Svetlana called me.”

Ian nods almost calm. Then suddenly Mickey sees him slump over himself, covering his eyes with his hands. He starts sobbing.

“I don’t want to. I don’t want to be like this.” Ian admits. Mickey moves closer to him. “I-I-I need help.”

Mickey puts his hand around Ian’s back. “Clinic. I’ll get you to a clinic. First thing tomorrow.”

Ian looks up at Mickey, finally. “What if they take me away?”

Mickey sighs deeply. Afraid of that. “If…if you want to be helped and that’ the only way for them to help you. Wouldn’t you want that?”

“Yeah,” Ian acknowledges. “But you. You said.”

“Fuck what I said. I don’t give a shit about me right now.”

“I do.”

Mickey smiles softly. “If it means getting you better I can deal with it, okay?”

Ian moves his head in understanding.

“Come on. Let’s get you back to bed. We’ll go in the morning.” Mickey gets up and holds his hand out to help Ian.

“Mickey?” Ian asks looking up at him, not yet taking his hand.

“Yeah?”

“You need me?”

Mickey nods his head. “Yup and that means more to me than I love you.” Mickey confesses.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Mickey’s brow furrows as Ian sniffs.

“That you had to love someone so fucked up.”

“Eh nobody’s perfect,” Mickey brushes Ian’s comment away. “I’d rather have you, fucked up or not.”

Ian looks up at him and smiles genuinely.

 

Mickey helps Ian up and to their bed. Mickey stays in the room the rest of the day. Svetlana looks in on the few times Mickey leaves to use the bathroom.  

“He okay now?” She asks on one of Mickey’s walks back to the room.

“Nah,” Mickey shakes his head, peering in on the now sleeping Ian. “But he will be.”


End file.
